


Bad Dreams and Hot Chocolate

by Ireallylovepuppies101



Category: Legion of Super Heroes (TV)
Genre: Batman mentioned - Freeform, Brainy's a good dad, M/M, Superhero Parents, little toddler Conner
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-28
Updated: 2017-07-28
Packaged: 2018-12-08 03:39:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,214
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11638170
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ireallylovepuppies101/pseuds/Ireallylovepuppies101
Summary: What better way to relax after a bad dream then to drink hot chocolate with someone you care about?





	Bad Dreams and Hot Chocolate

Waking up with an alarmed gasp, Brainiac 5 sat up in bed and looked around, taking in his surroundings.Recognizing his and Superman's shared room, the Coluan sighed in relief and looked over at the clock.

Midnight.

He was asleep for only two hours and he managed to get a stupid nightmare. He would have groaned in annoyance if a snore next to him didn't stop him.

Brainy was somewhat thankful that Clark's Justice League work had tired his husband out enough to keep him asleep, otherwise he'd be up too worrying about him.

With his dream still fresh in his mind, Brainy didn't think he could fall back to sleep easily. So instead of laying back down, he leaned over, gave his husband a kiss on the temple, and slipped out of the room with his bathrobe on.

  
Tip-toeing downstairs Brainy walked into the kitchen and started making himself some hot chocolate, hoping the warm drink will help him relax.

Ever since Clark started helping him with his new emotions as an organic being, Brainiac 5 has been able to handle them better. Nightmares were another story though. He known that the dreams were nothing but his imagination, and yet here he was unable to sleep.

As an android, Brainiac 5 barely needed sleep, and when he did he didn't have dreams.

Now that he did have dreams, it was an interesting experience. His first dream was very strange and completely baffled him when he woke up, Superman thought it was hilarious though the way he woke up confused and tried to make sense about why he dreamed of the Legion dancing to the Macarena.

  
His first nightmare on the other hand, wasn't very fun. He had apparently started tossing and turning very frantically in his sleep, and when Clark woke him up Brainy screamed in terror.

Long story short, neither of them went back to sleep that night.

Even after all these years Brainy still struggled with a few things. Even if the Legion welcomed him back, he still had that nagging feeling that his friends didn't completely trust him.

  
He wouldn't exactly blame them if they didn't trust him, after that Brainiac mess he wouldn't trust himself either.

He also still needed to work on the self blaming problem of his, he knew it was illogical and unnecessary.

Taking a deep breath, Brainiac 5 tried shifting his train of thought. He tried thinking of the good things in his life instead of the negative in moments like this.

He got to date and marry Superman, the historical hero he looked up to and grew to deeply love.

He got a loving family that care for him as well. Martha Kent adored him since day one, fussing over him and feeding him enough food to make Matter-Eater Lad full. Jonathan Kent showed him the ropes on how to work in a farm in the 21st century, not exactly Brainy's cup of tea but at least Jon loved how he fixed up the tractor.

Clark, wonderful loving Clark Kent. Best husband a person could ask for.

Making room in his busy hero life to love and care for him. He still remembered when they first met, how surprised Clark was to see him floating as they fixed the Ferris wheel.

If someone back then told Brainy he was going to marry Superman, he would have called them completely insane.

There was also little-

"Daddy?"

Snapping out of his train of thought, Brainy looked over towards the entrance of the kitchen. "Conner, what are you doing up? Did I wake you?"

Rubbing his eyes tiredly little Conner Kent, the baby clone Brainy and Superman adopted a few years ago, looked up at his parent with teary eyes. "I had a really bad dream..."

Walking over, Brainiac 5 bent over and picked up his son, giving him a kiss on his forehead. "I'm sorry you had a bad dream, do you want to talk about it?"

Wrapping his arms around Brainy, Conner rested his chin on his Dad's shoulder, ignoring when Brainy's long blond hair tickled his face a little. "A mean bad guy kicked you and Pa's butt and then he started chasing me. The bad guy was super-duper ugly too."

Trying not to laugh at the last part, Brainy pulled out a sippy cup with his free hand and poured half of his hot chocolate into it for his son. "You don't need to worry about that Con, even if a bad guy manages to kick even your Pa's butt, which is super-duper hard by the way, they would have to get past me, the Justice League and the Legion of Super Heroes before they can lay a hand on you."

Handing the sippy cup to Conner, Brainy took his own cup of hot chocolate before he headed for the boy's bedroom. Once there, Brainy set the little boy down on his bed. "Is the hot chocolate helping?"

Conner nodded as he took a drink from his sippy cup, he always said his super smart Daddy made the most super, most best hot chocolate in the whole universe.

Once the two of them finished their drinks, Conner laid down in bed as Brainy pulled up the Batman themed blanket and tucked him in.

The Batman themed bed set was a gift from their family friend Bruce since Batman was Conner's favorite super hero. Brainy didn't know if Conner always said that just to mess with his Pa or not, but the look on Clark's face when Conner gets Batman merchandise is pretty funny, also gets a smirk out of Bruce.

Grabbing Conner's plush Hero Bear (a toy bear with a cape around it's neck) that fell to the floor, Brainy handed it to his son who gladly took it. "Want me to stay with you until you fall back asleep?"

Getting a nod from Conner, Brainy reached over and rubbed his back to help the boy relax. Tiredly, Conner looked up at his parent. "Why were you up Daddy? Did you have a bad dream too?"

Hesitating for a moment, Brainy answered. "Yes. I dreamed that...my friends were very mad at me because I did something wrong."

Closing his eyes, Conner hugged his bear close to him. "That's dumb, you don't do anything wrong. You're to smart."

Brainy chuckled. "Smart people can do things wrong Conner, that's how we learn. I've done things wrong before, your Pa too, and we learned from our mistakes."

Only getting a tired mumble as a response, Brainy smiled as he gave his son a kiss goodnight before leaving to clean out their empty cups.

Once he was done Brainy headed back to bed, only to bump into his husband who just got up to look for him. "Hey, you okay?"

Grinning, Brainy cupped Superman's face and gave him a kiss. "I'm fine. Conner just had a bad dream so I made him some hot chocolate."

Smiling in relief, Clark put his arm around his husband while they both went back into their room. "You're a good dad Querl, and a good husband."

Once back in bed, Brainy wrapped his arms around his husband and rested his head on the hero's chest. "Thanks Clark, so are you."


End file.
